1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of shoes and shoe accessories. More specifically the present invention relates to a heel strap apparatus for securing the rear portion of a strapless shoe to the ankle of a wearer foot to prevent the shoe from flapping against the heel of the wearer foot and to prevent a lower pant leg from becoming caught between the heel of the wearer foot and the shoe, the heel strap apparatus including a shoe engaging bottom loop for fitting around the bottom of a wearer shoe and a heel engaging back loop for fitting around the back of the heel of a wearer foot. The strap apparatus is provided in left and right hand configurations respectively for wearer left and right feet, and includes a substantially H-shaped strap harness including a linking strap segment defining the heel engaging back loop, having a linking strap segment first end and a linking strap segment second end, for wrapping around the back of a wearer ankle, an ankle engaging portion for wrapping around the front of the wearer ankle to engage the wearer ankle and a shoe engaging portion defining the shoe engaging bottom loop for wrapping around the bottom of the wearer shoe to engage the wearer shoe. The ankle engaging portion preferably includes an ankle strap segment extending from the linking strap segment first end for wrapping forwardly around the wearer ankle, and an ankle strap segment anchor structure extending from the linking strap segment second end including an ankle strap fastener for anchoring the free end of the ankle strap segment to secure the apparatus to the wearer ankle. The shoe engaging portion preferably includes a first shoe strap segment extending from the linking strap segment first end and a second shoe strap segment extending from the linking strap segment second end, and a shoe strap segment fastener for interconnecting free ends of the first and second shoe strap segments to secure the apparatus to the wearer shoe. The ankle strap segment and the first shoe strap segment preferably diverge in a Y-configuration from the linking strap segment first end, and the ankle strap segment anchor structure and the second shoe strap segment preferably diverge in a Y-configuration from the linking strap segment second end. A method of apparatus mounting is also provided.
It is believed that most wearers would prefer placement of the linking strap segment first end at the outward side of the wearer foot, and this requires the present left and right hand versions of the apparatus. The wearer, of course, has the option of interchanging the left and right hand versions to place the linking strap segment second ends at the outward sides of the wearer feet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have previously been heel a variety of shoe strap mechanisms. One such device is disclosed in Bricker, U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,359, issued on Nov. 25, 2003, the form of an interchangeable shoe strap system for altering the decorative look of a shoe. Ritter, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,541, issued on Aug. 10, 2004, teaches a footwear securement system for closed footwear which implements a strap having an X-configuration across the instep of the wearer foot. What is needed is a heel strap apparatus which provides a connection between the heel of a wearer foot and the heel of a strapless flat or high heel shoe, and holds them in abutting relation to prevent the shoe from slipping off the wearer foot, and providing the wearer with improved comfort while using strapless, heeled or flat shoes. Further, what is needed is a heel strap apparatus which is removable and portable, giving its wearer the option to wear strapless shoes as originally designated and, when additional comfort is desired, may be put on quickly and used without modification to the existing shoe.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a heel strap apparatus which secures the rear portion of an existing strapless shoe to the ankle of a wearer foot to hold the shoe against the foot and thereby prevent the shoe from flapping against the heel of the wearer foot and prevent a lower pant leg from becoming caught between the wearer heel and the shoe, and which is easily attachable and removable from an existing shoe without modification of the existing shoe.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a heel strap apparatus which provides the wearer with enhanced comfort while using strapless flat or heeled shoes, and which helps prevent a strapless heeled shoe from slipping off the wearer foot when the wearer is performing daily activities such as walking, climbing stairs, dancing, running, jumping, and so forth.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a heel strap apparatus which, when the wearer has on long pants, prevents the lower portion of the pant leg or cuff from slipping between the wearer foot and the shoe.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a heel strap apparatus which may be produced from a variety of materials having fashionable colors, and which optionally includes either permanent or removable decoration.